


The Wolves of Winterfell

by ThaliaGrace318



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Slam Poetry, The Stark Family - Freeform, The Starks are Wolves, The Wolves of Winterfell, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaGrace318/pseuds/ThaliaGrace318
Summary: Poetry about the Stark Children - The Wolves of Winterfell: The White Wolf, The Young Wolf, The Lady Wolf, The Night Wolf, The Wild Wolf and... The Three-Eyed Raven???





	The Wolves of Winterfell

## The Wolves of Winterfell

**_Sansa_ **

_Sweet songs in my head, I dreamed of fairytales and Princes_

_Wishing one would take me away to make me his little misses_

_And it almost seemed he would, but then he killed my sweet wolf, **Lady**_

_And in his palace I soon learned that fairytales are just for babies_

_Well the inbred Lion choked. The bastard Flayed Man got devoured_

_And I am no longer a Little Bird trapped inside her tower_

_Through their tortures and their scheming, I learned my lessons well,_

_Now people look to me, the **Lady Wolf** of Winterfell_

_._

**_Rickon_ **

_Father left, then mother too. Knew they would not be coming back_

_A little boy’s distress put **Shaggydog** always on the attack _

_My foster mother Osha says you cannot tame a wild thing_

_And they called me the **Wild Wolf** , little lord raised by a Wildling_

_._

**_Robb_ **

_With my father in prison, overnight I became a man_

_So I called up all the banners and dared them call me boy again_

_Now they called me the **Young Wolf** , first North King in three-hundred years_

_Their swords laid at my feet and accolades brought my mother to tears_

_Marched south to pit the Wolf’s howl against the Lion’s roar_

_And with **Grey Wind** by my side it seemed victory was for sure_

_Won every battle fought, but the war was lost in bed_

_So I pass the torch, let my half-brother Jon be King instead_

_._

**_Jon_ **

_Separated from the pack just like my direwolf pup, **Ghost**_

_But always I have fought for those who needed me the most_

_I didn’t ask for power, but yet they hand it to me_

_Guess they trust me now to lead them through the danger that is looming_

_Did what was never done, made allies of Wildings and Northmen_

_Took back Winterfell, now face off with the army of the undead_

_They call me Resurrected, King in the North, and Lord Commander_

_But honestly, I still say that the titles don’t matter_

_._

**_Arya_ **

_You may be the **White Wolf** , but they call me the **Night Wolf**_

_I shut many eyes forever. You don’t want to raise my temper_

_Trained by Faceless Men to be the most elite of hired guns_

_Find a knife in your back, look around and you’ll see No One_

_Like **Nymeria** running wild ever since I set her free_

_To be a high born noble lady, that simply isn’t me_

_“Stick ‘em with the pointy end”, first lesson came a long way_

_And still a way to go cause we’re not dead yet, no Not Today_

_._

**_Bran_ **

_Fell off from a high tower, lost my legs but got new powers_

_I gained the sight and magic dreams, now I must find out what it means_

_By going north far as North goes to find the man trapped in a tree_

_The Bloodraven showed me visions and he taught me how to See_

_Once a Sweet Summer Child; **Summer** was lost inside that cave-in_

_I can no longer be a Wolf now that I am a Thr_ ee _-Ey_ ed _Rav_ en


End file.
